Rito de Passagem
by Kuchiki Rina
Summary: Fic centrada completamente na Ruby! Conheça sua família, Acompanhe seu ingresso no mundo sobrenatural, sua vingança e sua morte... Primeira fic de supernatural. Sem casais.


_**Rito de Passagem **_

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural não me pertence. Pertence a Eric Kripke e à Warner. Se fosse meu, with sure I'll be writing and talking in English,like now and certainly I won't be here writing this fanfic. (Tradução: Com certeza eu estaria falando e escrevendo em ingles, como agora, e certamente não estaria aqui escrevendo essa fanfic)

_Esse texto não foi criado para fins lucrativos._

**Nota:** Caso não tenha visto, essa fic é sobre a personagem Ruby. Se passa séculos antes de o John sonhar em nascer, portanto se você não gosta de Ruby ou espera ver os Winchester aparecendo por aqui, pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva.

**Prólogo: O julgamento da Feiticeira**

_Ela olhou pra trás por instante. _

_As labaredas subiam pelas paredes da cabana, o fogo devorando-a. Logo, seu lar seria somente cinzas. _

_Ela escutou o choramingar do menino ao seu lado enquanto apertava a mão dele com mais força. Fizera uma promessa para sua mãe, e para si mesma. Cuidaria dele. _

_Os gritos da mulher, as vozes ásperas dos padres, levando-a para longe. _

_Acusação: Bruxaria_

_Inquisição_

_As chamas crepitavam cada vez mais alto, enquanto as paredes da frágil casa, construída aos poucos ao longo dos anos, ruíam em menos de um minuto. _

_Lá se foi. _

_A última lembrança de sua antiga vida _

Ela abriu os olhos e se sentou assustada.

Não era a primeira vez que sonhava com o que tinha acontecido há uma semana atrás.

Uma semana...

Era muito pouco tempo para esquecer que sua mãe tinha sido levada, arrancada dela e de seu irmão por aqueles malditos inquisidores, provavelmente torturada para que confessasse a falsa acusação de bruxaria.

"Ela não é bruxa..." Sussurrou para si mesma. Olhou então para o céu e a lua que banhava a clareira com uma luz fraca.

Sua barriga roncou de fome, ela estava com fome há muitos dias, mas não podia parar enquanto ambos não chegassem Paris. A comida que tinham era pouco, mas ainda era comida e devia ser racionada com cautela, para que terminassem a viagem e ainda sobrasse um pouco.

Olhou de esguelha para o garotinho que mal se cobria com o cobertor. Henry. Seu irmãozinho. Lembrava-se bem das últimas palavras da mãe, quando ela chegara assustada naquela fatídica noite.

"_Ruby... Você sempre cuidou bem do seu irmão... Agora, por favor, prometa que irá cuidar dele, a partir de hoje, ele vai precisar de você mais que nunca! Peguem essas coisas e corram!" _

Balançou a cabeça para afastar as lembranças e pensamentos. Precisava se concentrar em sua meta: Como chegar a Paris seguros, e com comida suficiente.

Acima dela, o céu começava a clarear.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Mary Anne de Lioncurt... Você é acusada dos crimes de heresia, pacto com o demônio, bruxaria, assassinato, infanticídio, entre outros crimes contra seus semelhantes, as leis e ao nosso Senhor" falou o padre, lendo o papel com sua voz tremida. "Sentença: Morte na fogueira" continua ele.

A multidão se avolumava ao redor do local, conhecido por ser onde feiticeiras eram queimadas. O chefe da inquisição local observava a cena indiferente, como se estivesse vendo trabalhadores fazendo suas obrigações à luz da alvorada, em vez de assistir a mais uma morte na fogueira. Deu um bocejo cansado enquanto o padre lia mais algumas informações e perguntava à acusada se ela iria se arrepender de seus pecados.

"Vamos logo com isso" sussurrou ele para seu auxiliar, que fez sinal para o portador da tocha. Com um sorriso maquiavélico nos lábios, a tocha foi jogada em maio a palha melada de óleo, que começou a queimar imediatamente.

Mary Anne riu. "Vocês verão... Vocês todos verão... Eu tenho duas garantias que vocês irão morrer em puro sofrimento...". "Cale-se, herege!" gritou o inquisidor-chefe levantando-se de seu trono de um salto, a expressão rígida como pedra. "A morte... É só o começo...".

E as chamas a envolveram, mas o crepitar não foi alto o suficiente para apagar seu último grito desesperado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Dias depois, a luz iluminava as apinhadas ruas de Paris. Madame Rousseau, na verdade Célestine Rousseau era uma senhora idosa que morava nos subúrbios da cidade. Recebia freqüentes visitas dos filhos e vizinhos, era conhecida e muito, muito querida.

Nesse específico dia, Madame Rousseau planejava comprar algumas fitas para fazer arranjos de flores. Pegou um pouco de seu dinheiro e o escondeu em seu vestido. Quando tinha acabado de sair de casa, viu duas crianças se arrastando pela rua, em direção a ela. Estavam maltrapilhas, sujas, visivelmente cansadas e famintas. Ela se aproximou, preocupada.

"Pàrdon Madame.Só queremos um abri..." a menina não chegou a terminar a frase sem desmaiar, de pura fome e cansaço. Sem nem pensar, ela chamou seus vizinhos, pedindo ajuda. Seja lá o que tivesse acontecido com aquelas crianças, não importava. A vida delas estava em perigo, e se não as salvasse, ela não seria Célestine Rousseau.

* * *

_Oi!  
Bem, é a minha primeira fic de Supernatural, então me dêem um desconto...  
__Para quem prestou atenção, devem ter visto o sobrenome do Lestat dos livros de Anne Rice e de Jean-Jacques Rousseau também.  
Esse é só o prólogo, então está bem curto. O próximo capitulo será mais longo, eu prometo! _

Bem então é só isso. 

_Bye!_


End file.
